


Move me.

by Madame_V



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Courtesy of Greg's brain, M/M, Sexy Times, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persistence spin off. Even if Greg has nothing but noble intentions, a part of his body begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persistence.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264133) by [Madame_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V). 



> And this one's the las one for today. Set after the chapter Diversion, of course Mycroft would activate Greg's libido by being quite so explicit. So this is what happens when you provoke an already interested DS and leave him randy. Of course, Greg's ever so nice not to complain and mind his bussiness until Mycroft says he wants to take care of them.
> 
> EVERYTIME YOU DON'T COMMENT I TELL YOUR TEACHER YOU COPIED YOUR HOMEWORK, nah, but I would really like for you to comment. They really help me improve and I always like to know what you think about my random oneshots.
> 
> Thank you so much, love *hugs computer*

A faceless stranger and he didn’t mind until he heard familiar words and an inside joke of sorts, oh, of course. That loving caress that had his jaw dropping and them groaning loudly into the kiss. Pushing, pressing and tasting in what appeared to be a darkened hallway. Well, better now than never, better this than nothing. Rough, calloused fingers landed on pale, freckled skin discovered under linen. Greg dug his teeth on Mycroft’s neck pushing his clothed form behind the young man’s and pressing his hip against the man’s perk bum, as he trapped the front of Mycroft's tailored trousers against his hand giving them both slight pressure. A strangled, needy sound left Mycroft’s throat and humming, the Sergeant licked the same spot he had bitten possessively.

Mycroft had told him once that he didn't share ‘Well I don’t share either’ said Greg’s filthy smirk as he greedily took every sound into his mouth, unsure of where he was or what he was doing. But there was urgency in their every step, every time he felt Mycroft pressing him up the walls and lower those few inches to capture his lips in yet another passionate kiss, deep and full of untold words. Lost in Mycroft’s hunger and despair to get him only half out of his clothes.

No time for softness, just raw need. Glimpses of them through darkened hallways and into Greg’s bedroom where they fell in a mess. Who would’ve ever associated Mycroft Holmes with something less than a refined repertoire of planned movements? Yet this was natural, unique and just what they needed.

Had it been a long day? Had they just finished a date? “Stop thinking, you are distracting us both” the messed red head ordered in his ever imperious tones.

Greg chuckled and said “Yessir” then pulled him down as Mycroft decided to actively throw any possibly cognitive activity inside Greg’s brain by pressing his own hard shaft against Greg’s. And didn’t he just see stars, eyes rolling back and a hand reaching for his own brown hair, biting his lips, arching from his mattress. Promising. Definitely promising “For fuck’s sake, Mike. Come here” he pulled the younger man and that devious smirk down, they giggled and kissed happily, as if this was their dirty, little secret.

Rolling to get the upper hand and unable to take it anymore, Greg pressed his hips down on Mycroft’s aggressively. He looked unfocused and undone; right about shagged “We have to do this on the back of that lovely car of yours one day” said Greg appreciating the sight as he licked his palm. His hands were roaming against pale skin reaching lower, catching on the striking difference between his own richer color and the younger man’s paler complexion.

The man underneath him sighed. Pale eyes darkened by arousal, usually immaculate dark red hair tousled, making the younger man look debauched and his demanding lips biting at his neck. Greg was having an extra-corporeal image on two very naked men, holding, provoking and teasing each other, battling for dominance, and neither winning an ounce.

Soon enough they were sweating, making small exclamations and begging each other to stop this torture as well as making it endless. Too hot to bear and too perfect to be done with. ‘Don’t stop’ and ‘More’ were the most often formed phrases, even if Mycroft did manage longer observations, which made Greg laugh and Mycroft doubled his efforts to keep him focused.

Greg sat up panting on his bed, with the most impressive, painful erection he had in quite a while. Absolutely awake and restless, arousal cursing through his veins and his nerves in overdrive. Dear God, thought Greg tossing his covers aside and not thinking it twice before pulling pants and pajamas down, caressing and teasing not even needed, he closed his eyes and let himself go. In mere seconds he was coming, covering his mouth in despair.

He opened his eyes again to darkness and the sounds of the street, hands still trembling and he felt really unwilling to even move. What the hell was that? He asked himself, still panting and yawning as he looked at his clock. Bloody hell, five am. Waking up like a hormonal teenybopper, to dedicate an orgasm to a person that had been… Horribly provocative.

The 32 year-old man got up and headed to the bathroom, just three dates, right? One to show he cares, two to have fun together and three to be done with respect and caution, show that smart arse how to scream his name in tongues. He cleaned the mess on his belly and tossed his pajama tee on the laundry basket before falling back into bed.

Sighing he looked into his phone and scrolled through their last conversation. ‘Charming prat’ he thought tossing his phone on the empty side of his double bed. Falling unconscious, before he could form any thought, into a blissful dreamless sleep.

-

On another side of town Mycroft shivered under the warm water of his morning shower, humming at the possibility of catching a cold.


End file.
